Security
by folkloric
Summary: Travelling to Konoha, Temari seeks the only thing she truly wants now: security. NejixTemari


The rain softly fell on the inhabitants of Konohagakure, it was one of those days that it was warm and fair during the day but at night the sky clouded and spilled its tears to clean the tarnished earth. A few people moved quickly through the market for last minute items for dinner or a few needed things for their home or a gift for a friend. Soft light illuminated the few districts in the infamous Hidden Village as children finally settled down and began some of their nightly chores or others continued to practice in the shower. Ignoring the elements like they would have to when older and full grown shinobi and kinoichi.

She wasn't like the others rushing through the heavy downpour instead she seemed to be enjoying the steady and pleasant pulse of life that fell from the dark grey sky. She walked in an even and steady pace, avoiding a few growing puddles here and there. A few bells or even chimes sounded as chuunin and jounin entered into shops or the occasional bar or still open stands. Looking up a little and tilting her _karakasa _just a bit she looked at the glowing faint lights and ornaments. The smooth bamboo shoot that was cool to her warm hand as she stared almost in wonderment at the sight before her.

The street before her was warm with light and life, even in the rain the people on this street didn't seem to care for it. Stalls and shops were still open and warm orange and yellow light poured happily out of it. A few dining places were loud with laughter and merriment as she titled the umbrella back so her blonde hair wouldn't get a little damp. It almost seemed a bit surreal that she was here and having it rain.

Her homeland rarely got rain and when it did the rains were thick and heavy, while here the rain was light and fresh. Taking a deep breathe of the fresh rain laden air she continued on her little journey to find who she was looking for. Walking into the warm district, it almost seemed a little warmer as if the rain didn't exist in this area of the village. A few small children darted here and there and even a few of them recognized who she was. She was a dressed a little differently from them, from the mid-tone color of her blue shirt which sleeves billowed a bit around her arms to give her optimum movement of her fan to the split skirt that also allowed her to move quickly. The grey armor around her upper body and the light pink sash around her waist, and almost randomly placed fishnet on her legs and the black sandals, she might have dressed a little different from the Konoha kinoichi but that thing that really made her stand out was the large black form that was strapped to her back and the headband or hitai-ate around her neck with an hourglass on it.

Being from Sunagakure had given her a few problems before but now it was almost routine that no one really paid attention to her here. Unlike where at her home she was given the same reverence as her brother, Gaara and due respect for her skill with an object that most would think would be useless like Kankuro. She sighed lightly, as she maneuvered her way out of the district. It wasn't that hard now; people began moving out of her way. Her reputation preceded her greatly, being able to wield a fan and being to wield it like she was able to, had certain advantages along with disadvantages. After the fated chuunin exams six years ago her name began to be spoken through the villages for being able to control the divine winds as if she were a witch or a demon. When the news first came to her, she had scoffed at it. Though her talent for the fan was rare, few select kinoichi could wield a fan just like hers. Now, she almost hated it. Her reputation became notorious now seeing as soon people truly believed she was a demon or a spirit. As if her father had done the same thing to her as he had done to his own last son.

Moving out of the district, Temari moved toward where one of the most prestigious families of Konoha lived. Moving down the dark street, she felt the rain lessen and looked up toward it as the rain drops stopped falling. Making a sound of amusement and surprise, she closed the umbrella and began to enjoy the coolness that the rain had left as she headed toward the Hyuuga manor. It took her a good ten minutes to get there but it was worth it. A few lights seemed to be on in the main house, but as Temari walked down the stone path, she didn't head toward it but toward the right path, toward the Branch manor. A door opened and Hyuuga Hiashi stopped and looked at her along with Hanabi, the young genin seemed confused by her presence by Hiashi wasn't and she almost thought he smiled as she looked at them through the corner of her eye. It took another three minutes to get the entrance of the Branch manor, along with way she passed a few strategically placed young and small trees and bushes and brushed pebbles and sand.

Upon arriving at the entrance, she quietly knocked on the door and quickly checked her appearance. Hearing a sudden noise, she turned to see two birds leaving their nest and quickly dart through the night sky across the large luminescent moon. Turning back to the doorway, she saw a young girl with a few wrapping around her forehead. Temari smiled genuinely and waved with her free hand.

"Konban wa Ami-chan." The young girl blushed as she let the blonde haired kinoichi into the warm manor. Grinning, Temari removed her shoes and placed the intricate i _karakasa /i _ into its holder. The Hyuuga Branch family manor was one of the few places that she felt like she was home.

"Ah, Temari-kun, Neji-san is waiting for you." The young teenager quietly quipped, and Temari just shook her head and placed her hand on the raven haired girl's head.

"Just call me, Temari-chan, Ami-chan. Temari-kun seems a bit…" But before she could finish the young girl nodded her head vigorously in agreement and Temari lightly laughed and followed the girl to where Neji was.

* * *

She felt safe and warm, two things she thought she'd never feel again. The last time she had felt these two things was when she was younger, just before her mother died and the last had been when her father had last held her before she became a genin, in one of the few moments of her long life, she felt secure. A closed window allowed the brilliant soft moonlight roll into the room, as the two held each other. Their relationship had been non-existent until a few years ago and yet it almost seemed like she hadn't been truly alive until she had truly gotten to know him. Held in his embrace she felt sure of herself, she felt more alive, more beautiful as if she was truly wanted.

Her hair was down and a little mussed, as she curled up closer to him, as his grip tightened a little more around her. He smelt like heaven to her, as she inhaled his scent and smiled softly at what they had done that night. She felt him move and lightly kiss her forehead. She blushed slightly, as she sighed and soon drifted off to sleep. Neji stared up at the moon for a little bit longer before kissing her softly again and drifting off to sleep with the sand-nin in his arms. He too felt safe and warm once again, with her in his arms, he no longer worried about anything else.

* * *

karakasa- traditional japanese umbrella, it made more sense than a traditional one

Konbon wa- good evening

Thank you for reading this, your reviews would be greatly appreciated with this. ; I wonder if someone else has considered this pairing >>;


End file.
